


The End (of a Different Song)

by BarefootGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarefootGirl/pseuds/BarefootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet focusing on how Season 10 (and the series) could end, in another universe....</p>
<p>Implied character deaths, implied violence, implied trauma, all series-relevant.  Spoilers for season 9, natch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End (of a Different Song)

He could feel the poison in him, the poison that _was_ him, but it was muted now, sated.  All the killing, all the breaking and resetting and re _shaping_ , the wholesale sluicing of Hell and welding shut the gates of Heaven with the re-winged dicks on the right side of them this time…

It took a toll on even a Knight, especially one working alone.

“What now?”  Sam Winchester, standing over him, looking at him, he knew that even without opening his eyes.  The Blade lay between them: Sam didn’t dare touch it, and he didn’t need it any more; it was enough to know it was there.

“I’m tired, Sammy.  I thought I might just sit here for a while, you know?”

“How long?” 

“A millennia, maybe two?”  He leaned back against the oak, feeling the bark scratch against him, even through the two layers of flannel he still wore.  “I always thought it might be nice to be a tree.  Dig your roots down deep, never move.” 

There was silence, then he heard bones creaking, bending, and the warmth of a mortal soul near him – not touching, but near.

“Yeah,” his brother said.  “That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> _But what happened to Cas? I’m not sure…but I’m thinking maybe his grace is in that oak tree...._


End file.
